all thanks to him
by partygirl204023
Summary: Katniss is pregnant. When Gale kidnappes Peeta and katniss how will their family survive. Rated T just in case.


I dont own any part of the hunger games.I hope you love it please review.

I stare down at my wedding ring as tears drip down my cheeks. Gale has kidnapped me and forced me to get married to him for the protection of my unborn baby. Peeta is all i can think about as gale chains me to the floor of his basement like he does every night so i wont escape. He has Peeta here too. I can hear his screams every night as gale continues to torture him. I feel the baby kick as Peeta cries out my name in agony. Gale gives Peeta and I a chance to see each other at night but its under his watch. Tonight is the last night Peeta will be sleeping in the same room as me because the torturing is becoming longer than ever."Katniss, Peeta wants to see yah." Gale says unlocking me. Gale pulls me up. My knees feel like jelly and i know this sight wont be pretty as gale walks we down a hall. I silently step into peetas room as gale locks the door behind me. "Oh my god katniss, KATNISS." Peeta cries as he runs towards me. His face shows pain but his love for me is still the same. Peeta grasps my hips as he stares down at my stomach. I fall to my knees as i throw up. Peeta lies me down on his bed and strokes my hair as i continue to get sick. "ill be here for u no madder what the future hold." Peeta continues. Gale walks in and sticks a shot into my arm. "gale,what do you think you're doing to her." Peeta says lifting himself up slowly only to see gale with a smerk on his face. "I'm giving her and your little kid the treat meant they deserve, I'm giving them what Katniss made me feel when she told me she was pregnant with your kid." Peeta held me close in his arms. My life is already hard with the baby but know i might lose the one thing that has held me together,Peeta. I barely stand up when gale knocks me to my feet, Peeta thankfully catches me me before i hit the ground. "Gale ill give you five seconds to unlock my wife and i before i show you what pain really is" Peeta cried holding me close." Make me lover boy" gale taunted. Gale pressed a button before i knew it i was the one holding Peeta . "Katniss..." Peeta cried "yes" i whimpered softly playing with his hair. "I...love you" he whispered. Gale threw me across the room and i hit the metal wall. I groaned knowing this couldn't possibly be shelling the baby i mean i was almost 5 months. Peeta kicked gales leg and rushed towards me. Peeta helped me up and opened the door. "Oh my God, Katniss are you hurt is the baby ok?" Peeta asked. "Yeah I'm fine at the most just some bruising." I started to tear up. "Peeta i thought i was gonna lose you. Every night i could hear you call my name." I continued. Peeta carried me wedding style up stairs. "I told you, ill always be here for you to kiss goodnight" Peeta said almost crying. " oh Peeta, i love you so much." I said lying my head on his shoulder. That moment helped me through the bus ride home.

Its been 2 months only 2 more to go. I'm so lucky to have a guy as sweet as peeta by my side during my pregnancy. I don't know if i would have survived all of that without Peeta. "Katniss! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Peeta cried, he had another one of his nightmares. "Peeta its me...its over now I'm here baby. Whats wrong?" I tried comforting him. "Oh Katniss, thank God it was only a dream. I love you please dont worry about me just please, get back to sleep." Peeta somewhat replied. "Baby the only thing that worrys me more is to see you this sad." I replied. " ok...i just dont want you to have to worry." Peeta whispered softly into my ear. "Gale kidnapped you again, i was on my knees begging for him to let you go ,but.." Peeta is crying now hardly holding himself together. "He..he pulled you away and told me he would make a better father because he didn't have the flashbacks i do." For once i was the one holding peeta i mean he almost never crys i guess he thinks he has to put on a brave face for me. I have never felt this bad for him since gale shocked him...it wasn't that long ago. I now wished i never asked him. I have to try to stay strong cause i had a similar nightmare. The two of us cried until peeta felt the baby kick. He started to laugh. " See, the baby wants you to stop crying too." I giggled as i start to see peetas smile again. "Now," peeta began. "What has kept you up all night sweetheart?" He starts to sound like himself again. He pulls me close to his chest, well as close as he can with my huge belly in the way. "Well, it was sort of like your dream. I was at the lake with you when Gale grabbed me, suddenly a skinny girl who was like me in always but well, you know she wasn't pregnant got your attention and you left me. I was all alone with gale who was more than happy that you left me." I was practically sobbing " Katniss you know i would never leave you just because you put on weight. I am self conscious too. It may not seem like it but i always worried that you would leave me because i wasn't as good looking as some other guys." Peeta started to get really shy. "Oh peeta, I never knew that you worried about that kinda stuff babe. You are my everything i wouldn't be able to survive without you in my life." I replied. "Well mabey I should be the one encouraging you." I whispered "mabey.." peeta adds. Peeta slowly rubs my back as he puts one hand around me like he could protect me from all of the worlds problems and it worked. I slept the rest of the night nightmare free. I only worried about what peetas dreams were like.

I woke to the smell of bread burning i ran down stairs. Peeta was having another break down. His body was tense. I came up behind him and started rubbing his back. "Peeta ,if you keep your grip on the windowsill you're gonna break it sweetie. Peeta please stay with me its ok. Do you wanna take the bread out, i think its gonna burn down the house baby."I whispered in his ear. He quickly turned around looking me dead in the eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to hold on to reality sadly that wasn't working for him. " Peeta, peeta please calm down. Do you wanna feel our baby?" I quickly responded my heart was racing. I turned the oven off and kept moving carefully around peeta. "Our baby?" Peeta asks slightly angry."Yes Peeta this baby is ours." He looked angry. "In what world would we ever get married?"Peeta started to scare me. Peeta came closer I started to back up. "Peeta,Peeta please don't do this. Think about the baby." I said rubbing my abdomen. I could see Peeta calming down."This is my child. Real or Not real?" He asks seeming exited for the answer. I again answer. "Real." Peeta is back. He falls to his knees trying to bring all of himself back. He quickly stands up and holds his hands on my hips. He looks deeply concerned. "Are you ok?, did i hurt you?, is the baby ok?" He asks. "Yes, we`re fine are you what's wrong baby?" I ask. " I'm fine I am just more concerned about you two." Peeta moves his hands to my face and pulls me closer to him.

PEETA POV

I could have hurt her she seems fine but looks scared. "Um Peeta the bread burnt." Katniss whispered. "Oh yeah the bread...i was making it for you for breakfast but..."

I trailed off not wanting to talk about what just happened. Katniss wraps her arms around my neck and puts her fingers through my hair as she leans in for a kiss. "Peeta, don't look at me like that baby its ok you probably are just under a lot of stress from me being pregnant."I guess Katniss can read minds now. "Katniss, I love you more than anything you know that right" i say with a little bit of sadness peeking through my voice. "Oh Peeta, you tell me every day. How could i not know that? I love you too." Katniss becomes worried i can see it in her eyes. " I came down here an hour ago because of another nightmare. I didn't want to wake you." I can see her jump as the baby kicks right after i finished talking. I couldn't help but smile. Katniss was too. " The baby is worried about you too." she says looking lovingly into my eyes. I sit Katniss down in a chair and i sit on the floor. "We where in the hunger games...again." i began. Katniss giggled at the fact that i emphasised again. She tries to sit next to me but the baby got in the way. I picked her up and sat her next to me. "I lost you and...the baby." I started to cry. I need to stay strong I'm not spose to cry Katniss is. Katniss drew closer to me. I wrapped a arm around her and put an arm on her stomach. " Peeta the games are over its ok nothings gonna touch our baby because you are gonna be a great mabey at some times over protective but you will be a great father." Katniss whispered softly into my ear. I laughed now knowing that she has always had faith in me. "Come on lets go to bed and we can talk more then, you look a little tired." I say as i barely lift Katniss up.

Katniss pov

Peetas strong arms safely carry me up the stairs. I'm happy to see his big blue eyes again. He is my everything and i just cant lose him because of the stupid capital. Peeta looks at me like I'm still the beautiful girl he fell in love with. Soon I will look like that again. " Katniss what did i do? Please tell me baby." Peeta begged. "Well all I saw at first was you about to break the windowsill with your pure strength. I saw that you were tense and rubbed your shoulders-" Peeta interrupted " wait i remember that and then you told me that i was gonna break it and then it all went black." Peeta added in. "Ok, well after that i told you that if the oven didn't get turned off that the house was gonna burn down. I told you to please stay with me and i asked you if you wanted to feel our baby. I turned off the oven and tried to calm you down. You seemed a little bit outraged when I said it was our baby. You did the whole real or not real thing for a while and when i again told you that it was our baby you came back. I was very surprised at how well you handled it. I hope this means that your episodes are gonna stop. Then you wont feel as bad." I smiled slightly but Peeta didn't seem to happy. "What's wrong? I mean this could mean you might have more control over your...out burst." I questioned. "You don't seem upset about any of this. I could have killed both of you I couldn't live myself if i hurt either if you." Peeta said staring at my tummy. "You didn't even touch us you just seemed mad. Either way you had no way of saying `hey Katniss i gonna freak out so yeah ill see you later love you`"i said. Peeta was laughing i could tell but he covered it well. "See baby you had no control over when you would have your episode. Oh Peeta feel it." I said taking Peetas hands and putting them on where the baby was kicking. "Wait was that..." Peeta hesitates "yes that's our baby I hope the baby looks like you." I interjected. "I love you babe" Peeta starts to cry to me. "I love you too Peeta." My eyes filled with tears. I know i have my Peeta back this time i hope its forever.

Peeta had never gotten so...emotional over the baby kicking. I think he is just happy about him becoming a father. I'm so proud of Peeta, he has never been so happy except for when we got married but still.. its to close to call. " Hey sleeping beauty." Peeta says playing with my hair. "Morning Peeta, you know i really gotta come up with a cute nick name for you." I say teasing Peeta with my smile. "Yeah i cant be responsible for all of the nicknames around here." Peeta laughs. " You hungry?" Peeta asks. "Wow how did you guess?" I said sarcastically putting my arms around Peeta and kissing him on the lips. "Duno guess im magical." Peeta answers as he carries me down stairs. Wow i guess he really is in a good mood. " Did you sleep well Peeta?" I asked." Except for worrying about you i had a good night with my awesome wife. Have you ever met her?" Peeta laughed. "Yeah, she's kinda fat don't you think." I whispered. "No, I think she's beautiful and needs to have more faith in her self." Peeta leaned i for a kiss and smiled."thanks babe." I smiled too. "Thanks for cheering me up Peeta." I said. "Whatever it takes to make you happy" Peeta adds. "We want you to be happy too." I said gesturing toward my mid section. "Great so we're all on the same page here." Peeta said leaning in for a kiss. Just then i heard a knock on the door. It was Gale.

PEETA POINT OF VIEW

Katniss looked out the window and ran up the stairs I followed her as i heard her sobbing on our bed. "What wrong who was it?" I asked bringing Katniss closer to me. "Its...Gale'" she sobbed. I ran down the stairs again grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Gale was still there. Katniss was now hiding in my art room down stairs as I hoped she would. I answered the door Gale had a dirty look on his face. "Get off our property!" I demanded. "Where is she?" Gale asked. "Like I would tell you." I argued. "Oh you will unless you want to make me take a tour and I could find her myself." He says trying to let himself in. I kept slamming his hand in the door until he pulled away. I locked the doors and closed the blinds. "Katniss its ok he's gone now." I felt my breathing grow slower and it went black.

Katniss pov

I heard Peeta say my name i stepped out of the room and Peeta was having another breakdown. He dropped the knife on the table. He came toward me. "Peeta its ok please don't do this right now baby...please." I said a little more desperately than i wanted. "Please, our baby needs you. Don't leave us like this Peeta." I was crying now. "Our baby? That's not true." Peeta claimed. "Yes it is Peeta, do you wanna feel the baby?" I ask. This usually helps Peeta when he breaks down. I grabbed his hand and put it on my lower abdomen. He smiles. "Trust me Peeta, this baby is yours. I have never been more sure of anything in my life well except that I love you." I said now holding both of his hands. "Katniss do you you really think that?" Peeta asked. "Yes...you're my husband of course i feel that way about you that's why it's so hard to see you like this." I hope Peeta comes back with this bit of encouragement. Peeta started to fight back into reality I could tell this was hard for him. "Katniss I'm trying." Peeta grunted i took a few steps back. "It's ok...I am so proud of you right now I know this is hard for you. Please come back to...us." I cried. Peeta got on his knees and started crying. My attempt to get down on my knees with him made him laugh. "I'm trying babe its the baby's fault ." I laugh. "I'm happy to hear your laugh." I add. Peeta stood up and gave me a hug. "Thank God, you're back." I cry. "You know these hugs are getting kind of awkward not that I'm complaining or any thing it's just-" Peeta begins. "I know." I giggled. "Peeta, I'm so proud of you baby. You made yourself come back from your breakdown. Did I have any part in helping?" I ask anxiously. "You did. You helped me a lot and so did the baby. Thank you for making me laugh." Peeta chuckles. "Can I show you something?" I can tell that Peeta is planning something."Do you wanna see the baby room?"He asks. I jump to my feet and Peeta takes my hand and walks me upstairs. Peeta always takes me to the baby's room when he has his breakdowns since I have been pregnant.

PEETA POINT OF VIEW

I must be getting worse its only been a month since my last break down. I always find peace when I'm in the baby's room. I hope Katniss cant see how worried I am. With one hand on her abdomen Katniss quietly sat in her favorite rocking chair. She seems sad. "Katniss, I'm not going to work today, do you need anything?" I gulped. "I'm, i mean WE are fine." She responded. "Are you ok babe? I mean you don't look like my Peeta." She asked as she took my head in her hands. "I knew you could read minds. I'm just worried about you and our little baby."I shyly responded. "Oh Peeta, we are gonna be just fine. You are just upset because of...Gale and you are working all the time and come home to take care of the baby and I." She said trying to comfort me. She is right i do work a lot. The mention of Gale makes me wanna give in to my hijacked side ,but i don't. "I hate to say it but you're right." Katniss smiles and kisses me."I know."She grinned and started to play with my curly blond hair. It seems to help us both relax. I lift Katniss up off the ground and hold her in my arms. I carefully kiss Katniss and her stomach. I lie her on our bed and jump in with her. "Love you." Katniss says burying herself in the covers. "Love you more." I tease. "I love you most."she adds. "I don't think that's possible." I held her close hoping this time I wont have a bad dream.

Katniss Pov

Peeta wraps his arms around me. I bring his hands up towards my abdomen. He rubbed his hands on my stomach. He smiled. It was good to see him happy about the baby not that he wouldn't be but he has been worrying way to much. "Wake me up when you leave for work tomorrow I wanna get to see you." I wasn't joking I needed to see him. "Ok, but after that you need to promise me you will relax." Peeta knew I wouldn't but he asked me to promise so I did. I fell fast asleep in his arms.

Peeta POINT OF VIEW.

Katniss is still asleep. I love these moments where she looks so peaceful. I sometimes wonder what I do to deserve her. I look at the clock and see that its 6:30 I go into the bathroom and change. I can tell Katniss is waking up. Trying to pretend she isn't. I put on black pants and a white short sleeve shirt. I sit back down in bed and trace circles on her back. She smiles. "Katniss I'm getting ready to go do you need anything?"I ask genuinely wanting to know. "Yes, I need you to stop worrying...and a hug." She holds me tight and kisses me. "I'll try." I whisper. "Good. Now i guess I have to live up to my promise." Katniss says sitting herself on the couch. "I want you to know I am doing this for you." She whines. "I know. I love you."I say taking one step out the door. "Love you too bye have a good day at work." Katniss whispers. The bakery is picking up. If we have a boy I would love to teach him all about baking. I also wouldn't mind having a girl either. Katniss will be a great mom. I just hope I'll be a great father too. I feel so bad for Katniss she looks like she feels terrible but its mostly her low self confidence. She's still the same beautiful girl I fell in love with. I step into the bakery and flip the sign. I wish Katniss was here to talk to. She's probably gonna visit me at some point today well i hope she will. I hear the bell ring i look up...it's Gale.

Katniss Pov

I cant help myself. I quickly get dressed and about 2 minutes after he has left I'm running out the door. I head down to see Peeta. I see Gale inside. "Oh, here she is." Gale says pulling me inside the door. Peeta looks petrified. " Hawthorn, I swear I will kill you if you touch one hair on her head. You sicken me. I married her just get over it." Peeta screams. "Oh cause if I remember correctly she married me to save your kids life." Peeta turns pail. Oh god i did. Peeta comes over to me and held me close. I start to sing my favorite song with a few small edits . " My Heart beats fast colours and promises how to be brave how can I love when you're afraid to fall but watching you stand alone all of my doubt about us goes away somehow and I take one step closer." Peeta holds me close in his arms. Gale looks at us in shock. Peeta start to sing. " I have died everyday waiting for you Katniss don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more." A tear slips from my eye. It's true he has I can't lose him like this. "Peeta I could kill you just as easily ,but then you would never meet your kid our ever see your wife again. We wouldn't want that would we?" Gale knows Peeta will do anything for our baby. Peeta kisses me softly then steps away. Gale starts to get closer and closer to me. Peeta can't control him self and starts to have a breakdown. For the first time I'm actually happy that Peeta is getting mad. Gale pushes me into the wall. He tries to kiss me but I push him back. It finally becomes to much for Peeta. He pulled Gale by his hair and threw him on the ground. Peeta lifts Gale up by his shirt and throws him against the wall. "She's my wife keep your hands of before I rip your hands off." Peeta has never been so angry well except for when we were in the hunger games and he wanted to protect me with every fiber in his being and I wouldn't let him. Gale runs out of the shop. "Peeta I love you so much."I cry running towards him. And that's when I remember that Peeta is still having a breakdown. Peetas eyes have gone black. "Katniss, I love you too." Peeta closes his eyes and they go blue again. He smiles. "Looks like you couldn't wait to see me." Peeta laughs. "Yeah...I'm sorry I worry about you."I mutter. "Why would you be sorry? You saved my life he was reaching for a knife when you walked in. I was actually thinking about you when he came in." Peeta laughs. I smile when a sharp pain runs through me. I'm having the baby.

10 years later

Katniss pov

I smile looking at my two beautiful kids. A boy and a girl. About 3 years after Riley was born I had Lilly. Peeta wanted to name our kids after bread. So we compromised and we named Riley. We named Lilly because I wanted to carry the tradition like Peeta except mine is flowers. Peeta is so happy. Our life is almost perfect. Except for Peeta and I's nightmares and Peeta's breakdowns we are like any other family. "Mommy, look i found my flower." Lilly has my eyes and Peeta's hair. She's a perfect mix of the two of us. Riley on the other hand is all Peeta. Just as I think this Peeta comes from behind me holding him. Peeta is a great father. He can't ever stay mad at them. I ketch Lilly in my arms as she tries to run across the field. "Riley tomorrow I'm gonna go to the bakery and I need my little helper. Are you gonna come?" Peeta asks. "Yes dad I can't wait!" Riley exclaims. Lilly is so small she reminds me so much of Prim. I can't help but smile. "I guess Lilly and I will have to visit you guys."I say smiling. "Ok, well lets head home its getting dark." Peeta adds carrying Riley on his shoulders. I hold Lilly in my arms and we walk home. The second we step in the house I announce its bed time. Peeta puts Riley to bed. They have a tight bond like Peeta had with his dad. I put Lilly in the crib. Peeta sits on the floor next to me in between the beds. "Story time." Peeta announces. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl her name was Katniss. she-" Peeta begins. "That's mommy." Riley announces. "Yes very good." I encourage. "She was having a hard time finding food, so a handsome boy named Peeta gave her food." I added " hey that's daddy's name, is this how you guys met?" Riley asks. "Yes that is daddy's name and yes this is how we met." I answer. Peeta smiles. "Peeta loved Katniss and Katniss loved Peeta ,but Katniss didn't think he knew she was even alive." I continue. Peeta laughs and I do too. Wow that was years ago and now we have kids. "One day Katniss and Peeta finally told each other how they felt. Later they got married and Katniss had two amazing kids named Riley and Lilly. Then they all lived happily ever after the end." Peeta finishes. We quietly leave the room. "Love you two." I whisper. Peeta lifts me up and brings me to our room. I laugh. "You love me. Real or not Real?" I ask. "Real." Peeta answers kissing me on the cheek. "I can't believe I ever lived without them." Peeta whispers. "Me neither." I reply. "I cant believe I ever lived without you."I add. I kiss Peeta and smile. "We made a perfect family Peeta and it's all because you where so persistent." I laugh. I love my life. It's all thanks to him. The boy with the bread.


End file.
